This invention relates generally to cable lead-in arrangements for encapsulated electrical equipment, and more particularly, to a cable lead-in which utilizes an elastically compressible sealing member which surrounds the cable and is braced between the cable and the housing of the equipment.
A cable lead-in arrangement which utilizes an elastically compressible sealing member is described in German Pat. No. 701,907. In this known arrangement, the outer jacket of the cable is surrounded by the sealing member which is compressed by a screw-type compression gland for sealing the cable when it is brought into the housing. In this arrangement, the connections are made via a separate screw or other terminals which are provided in the interior of the housing.